That One Time
by ironbutterfly25
Summary: Katniss sought Finnick for comfort and they indulged themselves in one night together trying to forget the pain for a moment. Oneshot.


**Summary: **Katniss sought Finnick for comfort and they indulged themselves in one night together trying to forget the pain for a moment.

**Disclaimer: **The Hunger Games Trilogy and its characters solely belong to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>That One Time<strong>

_I don't love you._

His voice sounded rough and uncaring as he thrusted himself into her being _hard_. It was painful. As he slid himself inside her, each inch increased the burning sensation she felt as she was stretched painfully wide to accommodate his size. She bit onto her lower lip. She didn't really want him to be gentle. She wanted it rough even if it was her first time. She was broken enough. A gentle love making wouldn't ease her pain. What she wanted that night was a hard fuck that will blow her mind and make her forget the painful and ugly world they currently live in.

_I know_.

She gasped for air as she tried to keep up with his rough and violent pace. She tried to support herself by holding onto his biceps. But the sweat covering their heated bodies didn't really help her so she wrapped her arms around his torso and with each powerful thrusts he made she dragged her fingernails down his tanned and toned back, leaving stinging red scratches in their wake.

Her gray eyes looked into his intense eyes which were the color of the deep sea. She knew there was no way she could not drown in them. There was no escaping from the charms of _Finnick Odair_.

That was not a moment of weakness, they told themselves. They did that in order to survive, to forget, to keep themselves sane enough, to be stronger, and to be able to fight for the loved ones brutally taken away from them by the Capitol… by Snow.

Her eyes rolled at the back of her head when he hit that sweet spot inside her that made her toes curl and her back arch towards him. She moved her legs and wrapped them around his waist pulling him closer and deeper into her.

_Katniss…_

She moaned every time he growled her name on her ear. Her moans served as his reward. This was her way of praising him because he was doing a very good job of forgetting, even for just that moment, about his only true love _Annie Cresta_. She knew he loves Annie and she is the only woman who he will ever love in that way. She could hardly care. She didn't need his love. She just needed _him_. She wasn't even sure if she loves Peeta or Gale.

_Kiss me_.

She whispered to him and he kissed her in a way she never experienced before. Of course she knew that Finnick was a man who had a lot of experience with women but it still come as a shock to her that kissing could be _that good_. She liked the way he tasted. He got this cool and minty taste whenever they kissed that made her whole body tingle with delight.

_You are enjoying this aren't you, girl on fire?_

The knot in her lower abdomen tightened even more at the sight of his sexy smile. That mischievous glint in his eyes sent her heart pounding rapidly against her ribcage. At that moment, in his arms, she was indeed _the girl on fire_. That was the hottest feeling she ever felt in her seventeen years of living.

_Are you getting close?_

His voice alone almost sent her over the edge. He buried his face in her dark hair taking in her scent. She held onto him as he started nipping at the skin of her neck down to her chest. She got more excited over the thought of him leaving angry love marks on her skin.

_F-Finnick…_

She rasped his name out when he grabbed onto her left breast and started to squeeze none too gently. She felt him increased his pace, shaking her body with the force of his thrusts. Her moans become louder with each thrust. She knew she wouldn't last long. He was going to send her to heaven and back she was sure of it. She was almost there. It just took one, two, three, _four_… more thrusts and then all she could see was white nothingness. He captured her lips in a searing kiss swallowing her loud cries. She barely registered him getting harder, hotter, and thicker inside her then she felt him tensed on top of her. It was a very warm feeling that reminded her that she was alive.

He collapsed on top of her but tried his best not to completely crush her small form by his weight. He lay there for a few moments before pulling out of her and rolling onto his back, breathing heavily. They lay there for long moments just staring at the gloomy metal ceiling of his quarters.

_You're not regretting this, are you?_

She rolled onto her stomach and rested her head on her folded arms before craning her neck to look at his face. His bronze colored hair sticking on his sweaty forehead. It was amazing for her how the defined lines of his face looked so perfect. A smile graced her lips. She felt too satisfied to feel any other feeling. Minutes of silence passed by, Finnick turned his head to see if Katniss was already sleeping. He was actually surprised to see her looking straight into his eyes. He expected her to fall asleep immediately from the exhaustion.

_Take me again._

He was surprised as in very surprised but he was able to mask it perfectly by putting a naughty smirk on his handsome face. He crawled on top of her in a way a predator would inspect its prey before taking a delicious bite from it. He loved the way she moaned when he let his hands leave burning trails on her sweaty back. His mouth attacked the crook of her neck and when she tried to move to face him, he pinned her down with his strong arms. It didn't take long for him to get back inside her. He took her from behind that time and she bit her lower lip until it bled as she held back a loud moan from escaping her lips.

She couldn't really tell how long they were at it. They did sleep for a few hours then woke up just to do it all over again. The next day, they ate breakfast together with Gale and the others like nothing happened. She could almost convinced herself that maybe nothing really happened and she was just having a very vivid wet dream last night considering how Finnick was acting like he never touched her in an intimate way. But when they were done with breakfast, this was District 13 anyway, everything was time-bounded so no time for chatting leisurely with friends, and the way the place between her legs felt incredibly sore she was actually limping tell her that there was no way that last night could be just a wet dream.

Gale was looking at her with concern in his eyes but he couldn't really bring himself to question her and for that she was glad. They lined up at the counter to place their empty trays and Finnick was behind her.

_You asked for it_.

The smug look on his face made her heart skipped a beat. She tried to scowl at him but the moment, she needed to take a step forward since the line was moving, she winced and the grin on his face widened. She decided to ignore the schedule on her arm and rested in her family's quarters for the whole day. It was no use anyway. She was still limping the next day… and the next day after that.

It was just a one-time thing. They both made that clear to each other. So that night when they were waiting for Gale and the others to return from their rescue mission in the Capitol, they spent the whole time making knots on their ropes and tried their best not to give into insanity as the thought of losing their loved ones any time soon haunted them to no end.

When they returned, Finnick was completed by having Annie back. Katniss was shattered more because she will never really have the old Peeta back. He wanted to comfort her but he knew it won't be right if he approached her. He just told himself that he will not refuse her if she comes by his quarters. Days passed… She never did.

He got married to the woman he truly loves. She was more than happy for him.

They went back to the Capitol to finally take it down once and for all. She got them tangled in a death trap of a mission to assassinate President Snow. They knew she was lying but they still stuck with her through it.

Mutts that looked like half-human and half-lizard were sent out to rip her to pieces but instead of her… she watched _him_ from that little opening get rip to shreds by those monsters. She almost jumped back into the sewers but as if Gale knew she might do that, he got a firm hold on her even if he did have a bloody bite on his neck. Her eyes stung with tears. Her mouth released silent yet filled with agony screams. She brought the holo up and whispered _nightlock_ to it three times before throwing it into the sewer and watched it explode. She wondered if she had whispered Finnick to the holo three times, will it miraculously save him.

They found refuge in a cellar of an old Capitol stylist. For the whole night, she kept her gray eyes trained at the opening of the cellar, waiting for Finnick to emerge from it with a sheepish grin on his face, looking bloody and ravaged but alive. The next morning, she knew he was really dead. She will never see him again… not even a trace of his corpse. She broke down.

He was gone… then her little sister was gone too just like that. Exploding into nothingness just like him. Never coming back just like him. She was too depressed and stressed out. There was this time during her recuperating period, a pain coming from her lower abdomen made her keel over. Blood was trailing down her thighs. She didn't understand what was happening but she got so damn scared because as she watched the blood flowing in an almost agonizingly slow pace, she felt like she was losing something… someone precious to her again. She fell unconscious and her dreams were filled with moments with him and that one-time encounter with him in his quarters back at District 13.

When she woke up, only Haymitch was in her hospital room. He said very few people know so she shouldn't worry then he broke the news to her.

_She was pregnant… with his child_. Only she knew who the father was but she didn't tell a soul who was the father. It wouldn't really help anyone anyway. She was pregnant. _**Was…**_

She then killed Coin to avenge her sister, Prim. Snow died without them learning the real cause of his death but no one really cared enough to know. As long as he was dead and will stay dead, it wouldn't matter why he died.

She started rebuilding her relationship with Peeta. She wasn't able to see Gale again. And when she first laid her eyes on _his_ and Annie's child, she unconsciously placed a hand over her lower abdomen and mourned silently for her lost child and its lost father. She could now tell that one-time with him meant a lot to her than what she originally thought. _He meant a lot to her_.

She stared at the sea gulls flying over the vast sea. The color of the setting sun reminded her of him. He had fire in him just like her but unlike her the fire inside him was of a gentle kind. She wiped the tears streaming down her face before turning her back at the sea.

_Goodbye Finnick…_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please do drop some reviews ^_^ I actually love the bond between Finnick and Katniss. They really make a good friend out of each other. And Finnick was such a great guy. It's so sad that he died I wasn't expecting that in the book<p> 


End file.
